


onocentaurus

by ziams (brokenglass)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenglass/pseuds/ziams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were never meant to get complicated. </p><p>It was just a plan, something to make Zayn jealous. </p><p>Zayn wasn't meant to get ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Are you familiar with the term ‘Friends with benefits?’ It’s a situation where two friends get together and have sex. No feelings are involved; they just trust each other to fulfill each other’s sexual needs and desires. There shouldn’t be any complications right? Every so often you’d get together and get a little sweaty between the sheets. But for Liam and Zayn, there were complications. Liam was in love with Zayn, his best friend, his fuck buddy. And it didn’t help that Zayn was dating someone. That someone being a girl, a female, someone who was not Liam Payne. The two boys had started their arrangement some months back, before Zayn was dating the blonde.

Neither of them really knows what started it, maybe it was the looks of lust they both shared when no one else was looking, or maybe it was the fact that neither of the two could ever take their eyes off each other when they came from the shower. Just a single piece of fabric covering their most private parts, single droplets of water decorating their chests. But once it did start, as soon as they’d felt the thrill of hearing each other’s name escape in throaty moans, they were hooked. And whenever they were lonely or just longing to be touched, they’d seek solace in each other.

Right from the very start they made a vow that this wouldn’t get  in the way of their friendship they were best friends and that wasn’t going to change just because for a few nights a week, they’d roll away from each other, naked, sweaty and satisfied. But for Liam, it did get in the way. He no longer saw Zayn as his best friend, someone whom he could sit and watch the football with a bottle of beer with, he saw him as someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Someone who he would wake up  next to in the morning and smile. But that was far from anything  that would happen in this reality, because all Zayn wanted was  sex. He had a relationship with Perrie, sure it wasn’t like the  relationship Louis had with Eleanor, because management had sort of pushed it upon the pair.

Yes Zayn had chased after  her while she was on X-Factor, but she constantly turned him  down, which had crushed Zayn. But then Perrie’s band hadn’t  done so well after winning, and their management approached  Zayn, knowing he would be interested. Of course he was, but he  wasn’t as eager as he had been, having been turned down  multiple times and all, but that didn’t mean he didn’t turn down the chance of having an intimate relationship with an outstandingly beautiful blonde, did it now? And even though it shouldn’t, that’s what angered Liam the most, when Zayn and Perrie were  affectionate towards each other right in front of him. It was easy to tell that the blonde had fallen for the raven haired Muslim boy, the way she looked at him through lidded eyes, how she let her fingers trace around every feature of his face.

There was  something else though, Liam was pretty sure she knew about what the two boys got up too when she wasn’t around, because  every time that Liam, Zayn and Perrie were in a room together,  she made it a big deal to be affectionate to Zayn, directly in front  of Liam, almost showing him that he was taken. Liam wasn't  normally the jealous type but what Perrie did infuriated him,  and to make matters worse, Zayn didn't push that affection  away. He lapped it up. And every time he did he ripped Liam's  heart out of chest.  

Liam knew that Zayn had some feelings towards him, because  whenever their sweaty bodies had been pressed up against  each other, limbs entangled between the sheets Zayn would  lean down and kiss Liam softly on the lips, lingering there,  savoring the taste of his soft pink lips. It was those moments that  Liam longed for; he didn’t want much else, really. Just those  special little moments that Zayn always seemed to remember to do. It made Liam wonder if Zayn did that to Perrie after they  spent a night in ecstasy together? Did he, or was it something special that he saved for Liam? Liam wished for the latter.  

Tonight, was a ‘boys’ night, the game was on, and if United beat City, Liam would be in for a treat tonight, it always happened after the football, Perrie or no Perrie. Liam grabbed a few bears from the fridge, the game would be starting soon, and Zayn was never happy if Liam missed the start, even if Liam didn’t support the team that was playing. Liam made his way towards the living room, when something stopped him in his tracks. A moan. A  girly, high pitched moan that Liam knew oh so well. Perrie  Edwards. What was she doing here? She was meant to be out with Leigh-Anne, Jade and Jessy for an all girls night because  according to Jessy, they hadn’t had one of those in so long  because of Perrie and Zayn being attached at the hip. Liam found Jessy’s statement humorous, but he was also relieved  that he wasn’t the only one who was annoyed by how much time  the couple spent together. Jessy also knew about what Liam and Zayn did when Perrie wasn’t around, and as much as she  hated Zayn for playing away while he was with Perrie, she didn’t  hate Liam and she promised she wouldn’t say anything.  

Another moan shot Liam back to reality, to confirm his suspicions,  walking into the living room Liam's heart sank and his jaw dropped open as he stood in the doorway his eyes locked on the couple sat just before him. Perrie was sitting atop Zayn's  muscular thighs, her chicken arms as Liam liked to call them  linked around his neck and her claws disappearing into Zayn's mass of jet black locks. Their lips pressed firmly against each  other moving in sync. Liam also noticed that one of Zayn’s hands had subtly found its way underneath Perrie’s t-shirt and was digging for gold up there, which explained the moans. Liam stood in the doorway for a few seconds, not knowing whether he  should say something to stop them, or to just walk away and pretend like he hadn’t just seen the boy he loved making out with the girl he hated more than anything. Why was she even here?  Zayn promised that this was a boys night, to watch the football,  to be best friends like they had been since the day they met.  

Liam decided that their cover would be blown if he said anything and proved to Perrie that he was in fact very jealous of the blonde girl, so he rushed back into the kitchen, setting the beers down onto the counter before rushing to his room. As soon as he made it into the bedroom that smelled so much of Zayn, he dived for his bedside table where his phone was lying. He swiped his finger across the unlock button and quickly scrolled through his contacts to find his desired contact. Jesy.  

 _To: Jesy  
Message: What happened to a girl’s night out?_ 

Liam set the phone back down on the bedside table and  started to pace the room, his hands behind his head. Liam  was starting to lose his patience with Zayn. He couldn’t keep  doing this to him, sleeping with him in ways that spoke untold promises of love and commitment but then never come through, constantly blowing him off so he could be with Perrie. Pushing  the ‘friends with benefits’ aside, that’s not what best friends do.  They spread their time equally; even Louis had mastered that task. He spent considerable amounts of hours with the boys,  messing around with them but then he also spent a good amount  of time with Eleanor, taking her out and treating her with expensive gifts. It wasn’t a common thought, but why couldn’t Zayn be more like Louis. Liam’s phone buzzed violently on the  side table, almost falling to the floor before Liam took it in his  hands, opening the message with haste.  

 _From: Jesy  
 _ _Message: Jade fell down in rehearsals and broke her ankle, she_   _told us we could go  
out without her, but we wouldn’t. Guess_  _Perrie’s there?_  

Liam sighed, he hoped Jade was ok, obviously. Jade was a lovely girl with a good sense of humor and he actually enjoyed having a conversation with the three other members of Perrie’s band, just not the blonde herself.

  _To: Jesy  
_ _Message: Hope she’s ok. Yeah she is, walked in on a make_   _out session. Couldn’t you just like lock her in a cage for one_   _night only?_     
  
Liam sent the message to the curly haired girl, not even  regretting his cruel words, even if he would get an earful from Zayn if he found the messages between him and Jesy, which he would make sure he wouldn’t. Almost instantly Liam got a reply from Jesy.    
  
  _From: Jesy  
_ _Message: Oi you, that’s my best friend you’re talking about._   _I’m sorry that it ruined your plans… I want to talk to you anyway,_   _meet me at the café around the corner from yours in 10?_    
  
Liam applauded Jesy inside his head, anything to get out of  here. Almost as soon as that thought entered his mind, the  sounds of a dim clunking against the wall filled his ears. The  spare bedroom. The bed inside it wasn’t as good quality as  the ones in each of the boy’s rooms, so even slight movement  caused the headboard to go clunking against the wall. The  room was hardly ever used, but Liam knew that it was Perrie’s idea to use that room instead of Zayn and Liam’s room like they usually do; it was because she knew that the noise of the  headboard would make its way into Liam’s head and drive him  absolutely insane. He needed to get out of here, and fast.    
  
  _To: Jesy  
 _ _Message: I’m on my way._     
  
As soon as the message was sent Liam crept past the spare room where moans and curse words were spewing from  underneath the gap of the door, he rushed down the stairs and crossed through the living room in record time, he decided it would be best to go out of the back door to avoid any paparazzi. He slipped through the back gate, instantly regretting not being sensible enough to stop and get a jacket. Wrapping his arms around himself for once Liam made his way towards the small coffee shop just in the centre of town with his head  down, to avoid being recognized. Liam pushed open the door of the café hearing the normal ding of the bell which helped signal  to the staff that there would be someone coming to order very soon. He spotted Jesy sitting in the far corner of the shop in a  small private booth, playing with her phone. He slipped into the  seat opposite her and Jesy put down her phone.     
  
“ _I ordered for you, is that ok?”_ Jesy pointed towards a  steaming cappuccino in front of Liam and smiled.    
  
 “ _No, that’s great thanks”_ Liam replied with a smile.     
 _  
“So, I wanted to talk to you about the Zerrie situation”_ Liam winced at the mention of ‘Zerrie’ he always liked Ziam so much more.    
  
  _“And?”_   _  
___  
“I have a plan”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why can’t Danielle do it?” Liam asked with confusion, his  brow creasing towards his nose. Liam and Danielle split up a  month or two ago, Liam had expected himself to be hung up  on the curly haired dancer for quite some time, but the comfort  that the raven haired boy had given him was enough to get him  over her in no time.  

 

“Because, Danielle doesn’t know you’re pining after a guy. And  you don’t want her to know just yet. Not until Zayn is yours”  

 

The plan Jessy had devised was quite simple, yet quite cliché in  this situation. Make Zayn jealous, and make Perrie mad. If it was one thing Jessy knew about both Perrie and Zayn was that they were both very jealous. Zayn didn’t like anyone to have a hold on  Liam, not unless it was him, and Perrie? She didn’t like any of the other girls to have something similar to her, and that is why  Jessy’s plan in her mind was going to be so successful.  

 

“So, me and Jade have to pretend that we have a thing for each  other, so that Zayn get’s jealous that I’m pushing him away from  someone else and Perrie will get mad at Jade because she  also has a member of One Direction?” Liam repeated for what felt like to Jessy the millionth time.  

 

“Yes Liam, it’s really quite simple. I thought you were meant to be a smart cookie” She sighed, taking another sip from her  drink.  

 

“I am smart. So smart in fact that I can see many flaws in this  plan of yours. For starters, fake relationships never work,  someone will fall for someone and that just causes problems,  and then there’s the press and our families—“  

 

“Liam, shut up. I don’t see you with any better plans do you?  So you either take on this plan, or, you shut up and suffer  watching Perrie and Zayn sucking each other’s faces off in front  of you. Which will it be?” Jessy knew that her harshness would make up Liam’s mind.  

 

“Fine. But how are we going to start this? We can’t just rush in  and say me and Jade are dating, and why Jade anyway? Why not yourself or Leigh-Anne?” Liam asked.  

 

“Because Perrie is the most jealous of Jade. It will work better  that way, and we don’t have to jump straight into it, tonight, all  of us will go out to dinner or something, you an Jade will get ‘cozy’ with each other and if everything goes according to plan, Perrie will blow up at Jade and Zayn will blow up at you”

 

“Ok, you talk to Perrie and the girls about tonight and I’ll talk to  the lads. Guess I’ll see you later?” Liam got up from where he  and Jessy were seated gave her a nod and then retreated  through the café door, the sky was just turning a milky grey and Liam wanted to make it back to the complex before the rain  started.  

 

Liam couldn’t push away the nauseous feeling that was starting  to occur in the pit of his stomach, what if something did go  wrong. What if Jade did fall for him, or even so what if he fell for  her? That would go against the whole point of the plan. What if  Perrie didn’t get mad or Zayn didn’t get jealous and just broke  things off with Liam altogether? Liam wouldn’t be able to live  with that, to him Zayn is the childhood toy he couldn’t live without.  And Jade, she was so small and fragile, hadn’t she fallen in  rehearsals and broken her ankle? But if Liam was straight, 

 

Jade wouldn’t be a bad girlfriend, she’s sweet, intelligent, the voice of an angel and well everything that Perrie wasn’t. Maybe  it would work, but who could be sure? Liam wasn’t the type of  person who wanted to see anyone hurt, and if this didn’t work,  a hell of a lot of people would be hurt.  

 

Liam pushed the back door of the complex open, pleased with  himself to have not been noticed by fans, the familiar smell of their apartment hit him like warm air. The mix of aftershave,  smoke and food was very distinguished, one that would be recognized instantly by any of the five boys. Liam walked into  the kitchen to see Niall sitting at the island, his full concentration  on a Rubik’s cube that looked at least ten years old.  

 

“Alright Niall” Liam said, sitting beside him, but Niall didn’t  acknowledge Liam fully, he just grunted and returned his attention to the Rubik’s cube that was almost complete, he just couldn’t  get the last red, and the last yellow to get into their correct  places, each time he tried, a blue would move, or a green, so he’ d have to go back a few clicks and retrace what he should do. He’d been trying to do this for at least six or seven hours now,  only stopping for toilet breaks and food. That was the problem  with free time for the boys’; they didn’t know how to fill it. Going  out was most of the time out of the question,  because they would always be noticed, so they had to result to indoor activities,  thus meaning a Rubik’s cube for Niall.  

 

It was seriously starting to bug him; he wanted this complete if it  killed him.  

 

“Oh for fucks sake I just cannot do this” Niall sighed almost  throwing the coloured cube across the kitchen worktop in  frustration. Liam gave a slight chuckle at Niall’s frustration and  picked up the cube, looked at it for a few seconds, then  effortlessly swapped a blue around, then a green, a red and then the yellow slipped into place and completed the cube so that each of the sides had a completed colour. Niall sat with his  mouth wide, completely in awe at the fact that Liam had just  completed a task that had taken Niall almost three hours to  achieve.  

 

“There you go buddy, now, go and shower and stuff. We’re  going out with Jessy, Jade, Perrie and Leigh-Anne” Liam  smiled and then tapped Niall on the shoulder before exiting the  kitchen and going into the living room where Harry, Zayn and Louis are currently having a ‘discussion’ over which footballer is better out of Scott Parker or Wayne Rooney. Liam pushes back the feeling in his stomach when his eyes set on the raven haired  boy, who still had no idea that Liam was going to put an end to their arrangement once he’d had some time with Jade.  

 

“Hey lads, we’re going out with Perrie, Jade and the girls tonight” Liam said, sitting down next to Harry and throwing his arm  around his shoulder.  

 

“We are? Perrie didn’t say anything” Zayn replied, suddenly interested in making sure his fingernails look immaculate.  

 

“That’s because Jessy, Jade and I just arranged it. I expect  you’ll be hearing from Perrie any second now” Liam is not far  wrong, as Zayn’s phone buzzes just a few minutes after that  statement. Zayn goes into the room to answer it and Harry and Louis turn to Liam and look at him with curiosity pouring from their eyes.  

 

“What?”  

 

“Since when do we all go out with the devil and her friends?”  Harry asked, referring to Perrie as the devil, because if everyone was honest, none of them really liked her all that much.  

 

“Well if Zayn won’t spend time with us, and Perrie won’t spend  time with her girls, we’ll all have to pull together. And plus,  Jade’s broken her ankle or something so we’re going out as a sort of, ‘get well soon’ dinner” Liam makes the last part up, yes  Jade has hurt her foot, but neither he nor Jessy mentioned  anything about a get well dinner. He mentally reminds himself to  tell Jessy and Jade what he told the boys.  

 

“I still think this has something more to it, but whatever you say Payne” Louis shrugged and dragged Harry up the stairs to get ready. Niall walks in and joins Liam on the sofa, this time playing  on his phone. He looks up from the device and looks at Liam.  

 

“Liam, are you any good at Temple Run?” Niall asks, thrusting  the phone at Liam, who lets out a deep chuckle before taking the mobile from Niall and completing the level for Niall in just a  matter of minutes. Niall hadn’t a clue where Liam had got his  gaming skills from, whereas Liam obviously knew. Before the  band, Liam hadn’t really had much of a social life, he’d spend  hours tucked up in his room, studying or on his computer.  The friends he did have were very inclined to visit places  without telling him, in the end Liam got used to it, it was the one  of the reasons why he was so shocked when he made such  good friends with the four idiots he got put in a band with. He  finally felt accepted.  

 

“Thank you Liam. Now I know that the next time I spend two  nights trying to complete something, I’ll come straight to you”  Niall laughs before leaving the space next to Liam vacant and going to get ready for the evenings plans. Liam decides that he  should really do the same. He gets up from his position and  trudges up the stairs towards his and Zayn’s room, but stops  abruptly when he hears Zayn talking on the phone with Perrie.  

 

“I know babe, I don’t really want to go either, but it’ll be seven  against two. We have to go” Liam hears Zayn sigh; he obviously  cannot hear what Perrie has to say in reply to that as she is on the other end of the receiver.  

 

“We’ll just grin and bear it while we’re there ok? I’ll make it up to  you later, yeah babe?” Liam’s heart sinks, he really feels now that all he is to Zayn is just a fuck every now and then to relieve  pent up frustration, this enrages Liam, and decides that before things even start with Jade he is calling off the arrangement with Zayn. He takes a couple of steps backwards, pretending he didn’t have his ear pressed up against the door then takes the same steps forward and enters the bedroom. Liam’s eyes are met with a shirtless Zayn who is setting his phone down on his bedside table, Liam shakes away the feelings that are trying to overtake his body and puts himself into the right frame of mind to tell Zayn straight.  

 

“Zayn, we need to talk” Liam says simply.  

 

“What about Li” Liam winces at his nickname, the way it rolls  from Zayn’s tongue makes him go weak at the knees, but he  knows its no time to back down.  

 

“We can’t sleep with each other anymore” Before Liam has a  chance to decide what he’s going to say, he’s already said it.  

 

“What?”  

 

“You heard me Zayn” Liam mumbles, pulling his t-shirt from his  body, and replacing it with a clean, checked shirt.  

 

“Yeah I know I heard you, but, why?” Liam turns to Zayn, who is  stood a few feet behind him, his arms folded across his bare chest with a confused expression across his features.  

 

“Because Zayn, if you haven’t realized, you have girlfriend.  And I do not want to be the source of your failed relationship”   Liam picks up his comb and runs it through his muddy coloured  hair, before adding a small amount of styling wax onto his finger  tips and running them through his hair.  

 

“I and Perrie will not be a failed relationship”  

 

“You will be if she found out what we got up to when she wasn’t  here. So that is why I’m being the sensible adult and putting an  end to it” Liam’s attempt at pretending to be unfazed by the situation is incredibly believable, as Zayn really can’t believe what he is hearing. Going without Liam’s touch? He doesn’t think he can do it. Not now. Not after so many nights of feeling his lips draw pictures across his toned chest, his hands travelling around the contours, tracing lines, making themselves at home on his skin.  

 

“Look Zee” Zayn’s heart skips a little beat as Liam uses that name for him. Zee. He liked it. “I don’t exactly want to put an end  to this whole thing, because I’m not afraid to admit that I enjoy it. But it’s better for all of us to just put an end to things before  they go too far. Ok?” Without another word Liam strides out of  the room, leaving a much deflated Zayn sitting on the bed, trying  to process what had just happened.  

 

Liam wasn’t his anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's official, I suck at updating on here? I really hope you forgive me! but I do have these chapters per written, so someone nag me to post them? 
> 
> I haven't written anything for a while, but I'm working on something and in the planning stages of chapter 8 of mockingbird which really needs an update. 
> 
> so if you've stuck with my work until now, thank you. you really mean everything to me! --Georgia xx.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam closes the door behind himself; he can’t believe what he’s just done. He just told Zayn it was over, what if that wasn’t the right thing to do? Zayn might not get jealous anymore. Liam pushes away his thoughts and jogs down the stairs, Harry, Niall and Louis are ready and waiting, it’s typical that their waiting for Zayn to finish getting ready. Liam pulls out his phone and seeing that he has a message from Jessy, he opens it. 

From: Jessy Message: Jade’s in. Meet you at Nando’s in half an hour? 

Liam replies quickly and informs the boys, they nod. They're still waiting for Zayn to finish getting ready, so Liam has nothing else to do but think. 

Has he really just cut the only thing that he truly wants in his life, off for good? Yes he has, and he prays to god that this plan works. The TV is blaring music, and a particular song - Take You Down, Christ Brown - emits the speakers. This sparks a memory into Liam's mind. 

When Liam and Zayn used the benefits system to its full advantages, it would only be once in a while when Liam was in control, when Liam wasn't writhing in complete and utter need, a time when Liam was fully in control. 

Liam pushed Zayn down onto the bed, straddling his hips. He looked down at the dark haired boy beneath him. A face that was dictionary worthy for the definition of perfect. Liam left a trail of kisses down the older boys neck, feeling the raging pulse beneath his moist lips. A moan withdrew itself from Zayn's lips without his permission, he didn't like Liam to have this hold over him; he wanted to be in control, for one reason and one reason only; so he didn't fall. But alas, the olive skinned male let the sandy haired male research his body, kissing corner to corner. He kissed his way up again, until both boys are face to face. Liam’s breathe condensates Zayn’s lips as he looked into his eyes. Liam leaned down again and kissed Zayn roughly, Zayn’s hand found its way into Liam’s hair and pulled at it, small moans escaped hips lips. 

“You’re a fucking tease you know that?” Zayn growled, thrusting his pelvis into Liam’s, causing a friction that made him moan out loud. 

“Oh I know, Zaynie, get fucking used to it” To Zayn, Liam using curse words was the ultimate turn on, never had he sounded so sexy than when he used words he didn’t use outside of the bedroom. Liam continued to kiss Zayn’s neck and jaw roughly as he swiftly removed his own trousers and briefs and also Zayn’s so that they were both naked. 

Liam proceeded to make Zayn scream louder than he ever had before, surely the boys or even the family in the apartment next to theirs must have heard, but neither of the boys cared. 

Liam quickly snaps out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps thudding down the stairs, he looks down at his crotch and see’s that Liam junior is getting a little bit excited. He positions his arm over his lap so that he looks casual, but his growing erection cannot be seen by any of the other boys, or when he meets with the girls. 

“Shall we get going then?” Niall asks eager to get to the one restaurant that isn’t bored of seeing him. 

“Yeah, otherwise we’ll be late” Liam says, getting up quickly and adjusting his trousers, Zayn notices this and quickly jumps to the conclusion that Liam has found someone else, hadn’t he just told him it was over between them, he surely wouldn’t get a hard on over a break up. It’s definitely someone else, he thought. 

The blood coursing through Zayn’s veins started to boil, how could he just forget about him like that? Wasn’t he aware that the intimacy he shared with his best friend was by far superior to the intimacy he shares with his current girlfriend? Speaking of the blonde haired northern girl, Zayn remembers the promise he made to her over the phone. He was going to make it up to her tonight for having to all go out, he suddenly doesn’t feel like that anymore. He’d much rather be with Liam. 

Zayn follows Liam and the others out to the van, on the short journey to Nando’s Zayn doesn’t let his gaze fall from the Wolverhampton lad, he’s trying to read his expression. He looks pained almost; Zayn lets his gaze slip down to Liam’s lower region which is still painfully tight. Zayn imagines himself sitting atop Liam’s thighs, whispering seductive things in his ear while Liam lets his hands travel over his body. Zayn quickly puts a halt to his imagination; he doesn’t need to get himself into the same situation that Liam is in. He averts his eyes out onto the streets that are passing by out of the window and tries not to think of Liam anymore. 

When the car pulls up outside of Nando’s the boys pile out and enter the Mexican restaurant and are quickly taken to the far end so they aren’t recognized. The girls, Jessy, Leigh-Anne, Jade and Perrie are already seated and chatting amongst themselves. When they notice the boys they all stand – not Jade because of her injury – to greet them. Liam takes a seat in between Jessy and Jade and Zayn takes a seat next to his girlfriend, yet he doesn’t take his eyes of the sandy haired male who is whispering into Jade’s ear. 

“Thanks for doing this Jade. It means a lot to me” Liam says, giving a Jade a genuine smile. 

“It’s not a problem honestly, anything to wipe that smug smile from Perrie’s face. You do realize I had dibs on Zayn right?” 

“No way?” Liam says, he looks over towards Perrie and Zayn, the bleach blonde haired girl has her hands all over a very uninterested looking Zayn. 

“Yep, I told her girls he was mine from the moment we met you guys. But then, he started chasing Perrie so I backed off a little bit, she told me she didn’t want anything to do with him and that I should have a go, the next week, she was pictured sucking his face off” Jade’s face looked positively pissed off as she also saw the way Perrie was laughing loudly and clawing at her boyfriend. 

“Well then, it’s time to get her back once and for all, isn’t it? Anyway, how’s the foot?” Liam asked, genuinely concerned for the small red headed girls welfare. 

“Oh you know, I’m getting by. Jessy’s really helpful. The doctor said I should be good to walk on it within a few weeks, which is good because I need to rehearse” 

Zayn continues to watch Liam and the redhead in deep conversation as his girlfriend lets her hands travel up and down his leg in order to somehow arouse him, but receives no reaction. It’s her, Zayn thinks. The red head Jade, is obviously the one Liam was getting all excited about earlier. What other reason would he have for Liam practically jumping into the seat next to her? This infuriates him, how can he push him away, for Perrie’s best friend? He’s turning Zayn, the boy Liam’s always noted as ‘fuckably hot’, down for a small northern red headed girl? 

This will simply not do, Zayn is going to get Liam back and he doesn’t care who he hurts in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, another chapter bc i remembered to update! hopefully i can get this up to date in a few days, then maybe start getting fresh chapters out! i'm also working on something very gritty and dark, so keep your eyes peeled for that!   
> comments are always appreciated! --Georgia xx.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the meal, Zayn doesn’t acknowledge Perrie that much; he’s too busy focusing on Liam and Jade. He can see them getting closer, and the blood courses through his veins . He quickly excuses himself from the table and makes his way to the washrooms. He checks under each cubicle and once he knows it’s clear he breaks down. The tears flow easily from his eyes and the sobs rack through his body, causing him to shake violently. 

Why has Liam done this? Can’t he see? Zayn slides down the wall and pulls his knees into his chest and hugs them. He thinks back to an hour ago, when he was in despair, Liam had just called it quits and he didn’t know how he was going to cope without Liam’s seldom touch. Liam was always the one to bring that joy into his life, because before One Direction his life consisted of only bedding eager girls from his year, smoking and keeping up his gangs’ reputation. 

When he was fourteen he moved schools, truth be told, the area was rough. His father had just lost his job and so they had to move so they didn’t have to pay the mortgage and other expensive things their old house held. 

He had been a loner if you’d call it that before he’d moved to Tong High school, but after a week, Zayn met Jake. The school’s head guy, all the girls fancied him, the boys envied him. Jake couldn’t figure out what it was that made him drawn to Zayn. He just thought he looked so bad, like he had a thousand problems locked up inside of his body that were just itching to be released in some way, and Jake knew that he would easily be able to knock out six guys in a row. He looked ripped. 

Zayn had been a little shocked when Jake approached him, told him he wanted to hang out with him. Obviously, he’d heard some things about Jake and his gang. Zayn hadn’t exactly made friends yet, but there was one guy from his form room, Danny, who he sat by and told him the ‘what’s, what’ of the school. 

Things quickly escalated from there, girls started to notice Zayn, everyone started to notice Zayn. And by the time he was fifteen Zayn was the leader of Jake’s gang. Sorting out fights for money, sleeping with a different girl every night. He’d never even thought of going on the X Factor, it was a dare. A drunken one, the show had been on when they were drinking and two of the smashed boys laughed at how pathetic the contestants were, did they really think they were going to get anywhere? 

“I dare you to audition” Jake had slurred, laughing. 

“The fuck Jake? No way” Zayn shook off the comment. 

“Yes fucking way! You do it, I’ll get you into Rebecca Minehead’s pants” 

“And how the fuck will you do that?” 

“Brothers ex. Come on man, it would be shit funny” 

“Right fine whatever. But if I don’t get a bit of Rebecca you’re in serious shit” 

And it was from then on. Zayn got a yes. He came home from the audition, sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands thinking about the fact that he was through to boot camp and he didn’t even want to be there. 

Jake couldn’t believe it either, but as promised, he got Zayn Rebecca, but Zayn didn’t really want her anymore. He was too stressed about the fact that he had to go back and do it all over again. 

He tried not to, he really did. But his mother practically dragged him there. She was so proud of her son for trying to do something with his life, when really it was all some petty dare. 

It was at boot camp. When that sandy haired male was standing next to him, ready to go into that dance hall thing that Zayn was so freaking scared of, said hi. From that one word, the first hearing of his voice Zayn was crashing down. That voice was so beautiful. And then before he could reply, everyone was to be on the stage. He froze. He had never wanted to do this, and so he hid. He had backstage before the be damned Simon Cowell dragged him onto the stage in front of everyone. He was forced to dance.   
And then the weirdest thing happened. After being told that he hadn’t made it through. He was called back. On stage with four other boys, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson. 

It was then his life changed in an instant. He was in a band with those four other guys, one of them in particular, the boy who said hi. Liam Payne.   
For a while, Zayn seriously considered dropping out. After all, this was all a dare. He couldn’t live his life on a lie.   
But it was Liam, Liam who made Zayn stay. Zayn couldn’t ever stop thinking about him, and to think that if he left, he might never get to know him. And so Zayn stayed, and here is today. So thankful that he escaped his old life, Jake, the girls. So glad he once had Liam safe in his arms. But now it hurts him, because that Liam Payne is sitting next to a very pretty and petite red headed girl and is flirting with him to no end. 

Zayn stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. He’s disgusted with his reflection. His face is pale; his eyes are red and puffy. He turns on the tap and splashes his face with cold water runs a shaky hand through his quif and then walks out of the bathroom.   
Zayn sits back in his chair and Perrie turns to give him a smile, he smiles back at his blonde haired girlfriend and suddenly feels very, very guilty. How can he stay with a really nice girl, but still only love Liam? He knows it’s unfair, but Perrie, she’s fresh. She’s always there, and he knows that even if they do split up, she’d be there for him. He hopes, anyway.   
He looks over at Liam and Jade and the jealousy surges through him once again, he hasn’t actually got anything against Jade, but why does she have to come along and ruin everything. So Zayn wasn’t going to admit to Liam everything quite yet, but he was building up the courage! Telling someone you love them is just, not easy, especially when it’s your best friend, band member who just so happens to be the same sex as you. 

“What do you think about them?” Perrie suddenly whispers into his ear, he looks at her, then back at the two teens sitting talking directly opposite them and then lets his face scrunch up into a look of disapproval. 

“Don’t approve of it either” She says, scowling at the pair. But Zayn can’t seem to figure out why Perrie would have a problem with Liam and Jade, Zayn was the one in love with Liam. 

Jade’s chatting away to Liam absentmindedly while he just looks down at her, his brown eyes twinkling. Zayn goes back to the food on his plate but somehow doesn’t feel hungry any more. The nauseas, jealous feeling in his stomach just wants to throw the food back up. 

After the meal, the boys say their goodbyes to the girls and pile into the van once more. It’s late, but Louis is still as hyper as he always is and Zayn just feels like getting drunk, so he leans over to the Doncaster lad and whispers a plan into his ear, almost instantly the boys eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically at him. So when the car comes to a halt, Louis and Zayn bolt from their seats and out onto the pathway, before running away from the van towards the street of clubs in central London. Not even security was with them, but neither Louis nor Zayn think about that. They just both want to get smashed. 

They head straight for the bar and order shots, which doesn’t take them long to get tipsy on. Louis and Zayn continue to drink throughout the night, ignoring their constantly ringing mobile phones. They do finally stumble back towards the complex, not without difficulty and rather a lot of giggling but they get there in the end. And as soon as both of the boys fall onto their beds, they’re drifting into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam pushes the covers back from his legs and is almost relieved when he sees that Zayn is crashed out on his bed, fully clothed, but safe and unharmed. It scared them to death last night when Louis and Zayn just took off without warning, being pop stars it’s dangerous to go out without security knowing where you were and how they could get to you if something did happen. But of course, Zayn and Louis were ‘young and free’ as they liked to call themselves, they didn’t need security.

Liam shook his head in a laugh as he looked down at the sleeping, clearly hung over boy in the bed next to his own. The truth is, Liam regrets ending his and Zayn’s agreement, because looking down at the older lad, who’s so peaceful when he’s asleep, he wants nothing more than to slide into bed next to him and tease him until he wakes up and gives Liam what he wants. 

But obviously, Liam’s ruined all that. Though he does hope that Jesy’s plan works, He feels somewhat guilty about what he’s doing, because, well, Liam Payne has never lied to his best friend Zayn Malik. That is just not the way things go, just like the way things aren’t right if Louis and Harry don’t touch each other, regardless of Eleanor. 

Liam goes over to the bathroom and relieves himself of the full bladder he’s been holding in for a while; he didn’t want to go before Zayn got back. Just in case he stumbled in on him with a stomach ready to throw out whatever alcohol he and Louis had consumed that night, because yes, something along those lines has happened before. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and thinks back to how he used to look before One Direction. He’s happy with how he looks now, his hair is more under control, and that little bend in his nose has started to straighten out. He wonders why Danielle ever noticed him back in the days of the X Factor. There were so many other guys she could have gone for; there was of course, Niall, Harry or Zayn, Aiden. Anyone. But no Danielle chose him. And although there relationship was mainly a happy one, they definitely had bumps along the road, which eventually caused them to break up. 

Zayn had done a fantastic job in getting Liam to smile again. He hadn’t fallen for him at that point, he was just relieved when Zayn grabbed hold of him and told him if he didn’t smile he would throw out all of his Toy Story plush toys. Zayn then took him to nice restaurants, fairs, theme parks, anything they could to make Liam smile. And in the end, it worked. That was how the whole friends with benefits came about. Spending so much time with Zayn outside of the normal stuff they usually did, i.e. working and living together, really opened Liam’s eyes to just how caring and amazing Zayn was when it came to someone in need. That’s when Liam’s gaze would hold Zayn’s for just a little longer than usual, started thinking about him in that, not-so-platonic way. 

Liam knew Zayn must feel or have felt something for him, otherwise, he wouldn’t have agreed to the whole charade in the first place.   
Liam turns the light off in the bathroom and pads back into the bedroom, Zayn was now sitting up in bed, his hands clutching at his head and his face scrunched up in a look of displeasure. 

“Zayn, are you ok?” Liam asks, rushing to his side. Zayn pulls his hands away from his ears and looks at Liam in despair. 

“My head, it hurts so much” He whimpers, Liam sits down beside Zayn on his bed and wraps one of his arms around his shoulders, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“Do you want me to go and get some paracetemol?” Liam whispers, trying not to cause Zayn anymore discomfort. Zayn nods slowly and replaces his hands over his head and scrunches up his face again.

Liam gives Zayn’s shoulders another squeeze before going out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He flicks on the light and lets his eyes adjust to the brightness before quickly opening the drawer nearest the back door where all of the paracetemol, plasters and other medical necessities Liam always knew they’d need. He takes the packet and fills up a cup with water and heads back up the stairs and back into their room, where Zayn is in the same position he was when Liam left him.

He sits back down next to Zayn and hands him the water and pills and watches him as Zayn quickly pops the white caplets into his mouth and chugs back the water to wash them down. He leans back onto his pillow, keeping his eyes tightly shut. 

“I don’t know what’s going on Li” Zayn whispers, “I heard you get up to go to the toilet, so I woke up, and then this pain started and it won’t go away” he finishes.   
“Has it just started tonight, or have you had it before?” Liam asks, putting the water on the bedside table. 

Zayn looks at Liam hesitantly before he answers, “It just started tonight. It could just be the alcohol. I drank quite a bit, but I’ve drunk more before, and never experienced anything like this” he says, rubbing his temples. 

“You might feel better with the paracetemol and some sleep. We have another day off tomorrow, get some rest and you’ll probably feel better” Liam reassures him, offering him a small smile. 

“Will you stay with me Li?” Liam smiles and lies down beside Zayn, cradling him in his arms.

“Of course Zee”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter up, but thank you for the comments! 
> 
> comments make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

When Zayn wakes up, like Liam had predicted he felt better than he did last night, although there’s something he could only describe as a cloak of fatigue hanging home, he’s sure it’s due  
to the amount of alcohol he consumed last night, and the amount of time he stayed awake with the pain in his head.

But the one thing that hasn’t faded away from him is the feeling of Liam sleeping beside him. He can feel his warmth all over him, and he doesn’t want it to fade away. Liam isn’t in the room, and Zayn feels an urge to get up and thank him for looking after him. He didn’t have to. Zayn thought that Liam was angry with him for some reason, and that was the reason he’d called off their agreement.

Every time Zayn thought about it, it made something in his chest ache. He’d never really thought about it before, but he almost relied on his escapades with Liam after a show or interview of   
some sort. It wasn’t the same rush as it was with his own girlfriend. Perrie couldn’t make him see the stars when he climaxed, not like Liam could. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Zayn slips on his jogging bottoms and heads downstairs, the kitchen as always, is full of the other four boys. Niall’s standing over the oven with a frying pan, cooking something that is meant to be pancakes but looks more like scrambled eggs, Louis and Harry are smirking and giggling childishly over something in a magazine and Liam, calm, sweet Liam is reading the morning paper with a cup of tea in his hand.

Zayn looks over at Louis, who’s being loud and unruly, like he didn’t even drink insane amounts of alcohol last night.

“Louis, how are you not dying of a hangover like me?” Zayn grumbles, sitting down at the breakfast bar and leaning his head down on the cool marble counter.

Louis laughs before saying, “Some of us can hold our drink a little bit better than you young Malik” Liam laughs a little at Louis’ comment and gets up and pats Zayn on the shoulder, whispering into his ear “You feeling better than last night?” the close proximity of Liam’s lips to Zayn’s ear makes him jump a little, but he relaxes into Liam’s touch.

“Yeah thanks. Thanks for looking after me” he smiles, looking up at Liam. Liam smiles down at him, “It’s my pleasure”

+

After eating Niall’s attempt at making scrambled pancakes, Louis announced he was taking Eleanor out for the day, seeing as they wouldn’t be seeing much of each other for a while and  
Harry said he was going to play golf with Niall. Leaving Zayn and Liam alone in the large house.

Zayn slumps down onto the sofa, letting out a long sigh.

“You alright mate?” Liam asks, sitting down beside him and pressing the remote to turn the T.V on. Zayn looks towards Liam and his eyes don’t focus right, there’s two of him and the room  
is spinning, his head fuzzy.

“Yeah I’m fine, just this damn hangover. I’ll be fine later” He smilesat Liam and tries to shake away the fogginess in his mind, after clamping his eyes shut for a few seconds, his vision returns to normal.

He and Liam are watching some old romantic comedy when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulls it out and lifts himself from the sofa, stumbling a little with unsteadiness, but   
regains his balance and walks out of the room to answer his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey babe, it’s Perrie. You want to do something today?” Zayn looks towards Liam who’s sprawled out on the sofa, eyes fixated on the T.V in front of him, and thinks about how   
nice spending this time with just Liam is, and then considers how shit he actually feels before answering his girlfriend.

“I’d love to babe, but I feel so shit and I have to be up early tomorrow for an interview. I’m sorry” he says, hoping his sympathetic voice is convincing enough to fool her in some  
respect.

“Aw, you ok babe?” she asks him, clearly believing his half lie.

“Yeah, just got a terrible hangover” he says, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Alright, well look after yourself and get some rest, I’ll speak to you tomorrow. Love you”

“Love you too babe” Zayn says before putting the phone back in his pocket and making his way back into the living room, plopping himself back onto the sofa. Liam smiles at him before  
looking back to the screen.

Zayn lies his head down and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that’s creeping its way back into his head and he tries to think. He thinks about all the nice times he and Liam have shared, all of the jokes on stage in front of their amazing fans. The times he’s been drunk, and Liam’s been the one waiting up for him, to make sure he’s ok. He thinks of anything to stop the whooshing he can hear. It’s the same as last night, just louder.

“Zayn… your nose is bleeding, here let me get you a tissued” Liam says softly, touching his knee gently and grabbing a tissue from the box on the side. Zayn snaps his eyes open quickly but regrets it when the room starts spinning, he brings his hand clumsily up to his nose and wipes the blood away with the tissue that Liam has passed to him. When the bleeding stops, he lays his head against the sofa and tries to make the thickness that’s clouding his mind disappear. 

“I’m gonna order some take-out, you want some?” Zayn nods wordlessly, his head pounding and ears ringing.

“Would you mind getting me some tablets when you go into the kitchen please? My heads killing me” he whispers, unable to hear his own voice under the strain of the pain.

Liam gives Zayn a sympathetic smile and rubs his knee gently as he stands up. “Of course, anything for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, does anyone have any predictions as to what might be wrong with zayn?


	7. Chapter 7

When Liam's alarm clock screams into his ear, he groans, letting his arm root around for the button to turn the damn thing off. It comes to his surprise that sitting up in the bed next to him, is Zayn, and he's awake, which is highly unusual.

"Zayn? How come you're awake?" Liam asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Zayn turns to Liam and smiles, it doesn't look real though, it looks forces, pained almost.  
"Morning Li. Just got a bit of a headache" He says, pushing the covers away from his legs and getting out of bed, he stands and shakes his legs a little, willing for the stiffness of them to just drop away with each shake, but to no avail. 

Liam watches him cross the bedroom and go into the bathroom, shamelessly watching his rear sway with every step. He turns over and checks his phone, seeing that he has a message from both Jade and Jesy. 

1 New Message: From Jade:  
Message: Hey, good luck for your interview today. We were papped the other day at the restaurant, expect questions. x

Liam's thankful for the warning; he was expecting this whole thing to be over the papers. Although, they don't know its fake and the exact reason they're doing, everyone's in the dark, except himself, Jesy and Jade. He types back a quick thank you in reply and hopes that her foots ok today, and then opens the message from Jesy. 

1 New Message: From Jesy:  
Message: Plan's already started to work, Perrie told Leigh-Ann that she didn't like how close you and Jade were, and that Zayn didn't approve either. See, I'm a genius! x

Liam laughs at the end of Jesy's text. He taps back a reply, 

To: Jesy  
Message: Alright then Miss genius, whatever you say. Anyway, little bit worried about Zayn. He doesn't seem to be in the fittest bill of health, find some way to see if he's said anything to the devil? x

He knows he shouldn't call Perrie that, but he can't help it. He places his phone back down and watches as Zayn walks back into the room, his eyes travel up his tanned, toned legs, to his chiselled hips and never ending torso, then onto his collar bones, ending at his prominent jaw, full pink lips and soul crushing mocha coloured eyes. Zayn smirks when he catches Liam's eyes wondering over his body, and Liam's cheeks flush pink before he looks away. Zayn chuckles before leaving the room, feeling Liam's gaze follow him. Liam's phone buzzes on the bedside table and he picks it up, reading the new message from Jesy. 

1 New Message: From Jesy:  
Message: She said she called him last night and he had a hangover, that's all though. Why, what’s wrong? x

Liam sighs and runs his hand through his messy brown hair. He doesn't know what’s wrong, that’s the problem. He stares at the screen before typing. 

To: Jesy  
Message: I don't know, he's just had headaches and nosebleeds and he's been really spaced out. But don't tell Perrie, I don't want her round here 24/7 trying to look after him, I'll do it x

He sighs and pulls on some joggers and a t-shirt and bounds down the stairs, he's wasted enough time sitting around, they've got an interview with Hits Radio in two hours, and they're going to need one of those monthly meetings with management because of the few days they've had off. 

They're also going to ask about going out to dinner with the girls of Little Mix, that’s for certain. Liam doesn't like how they try and control everything that they do, so what if they want to go out with some girls who just happen to be friends? {ok, so they're not really friends, but you get the idea} Why can't they let them be free for a little bit? They're not children, although they do act like it on occasions. 

The boys are all rushing around eating; doing hair, - except for Zayn who's asleep on the counter top - Liam chuckles a little bit and goes over to the tanned lad, nudging him in the ribs to wake him. 

"What? Huh?" Zayn says sleepily, jumping with a start and looking around the room. 

"You fell asleep, you gotta wake up. We've got an interview in two hours" Liam says softly as Zayn's face scrunches up in confusion, he wasn't really that tired when he came down for food, he hadn't even realised he'd rested his head on the counter top. 

"Oh right, yeah, thanks mate" Zayn says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stretching and yawning. Liam gives him a soft smile and quickly pours them both a cup of coffee, extra coffee for Zayn. 

As Zayn sips on his coffee, Liam watches him, the other boys motions are in slow, the blurs around their edges, Zayn's perfectly clear though. And he can see, see how much he's changed in just a couple of days. The dark circles underneath his eyes, the paleness of his skin. The way his leg keeps twitching like it's annoying him or he can't keep it still. It's worrying Liam, he's never seen him in this kind of state before, and it can't be the aftermath of the hangover, they've never lasted that long, even with how much alcohol Zayn can consume in one night. 

He watches as Zayn downs the rest of his hot beverage and get up and leave the room, the way he shakes his legs as he walks and how disorientated he is worries him even more. 

+

They pile out of the van and are rushed quickly into the Radio HQ, they've gone through the back way, so there are no fans, but Paul likes to be better safe than sorry. They've had their management meeting, and they're more than displeased about the other night, what was the first beating? Oh yeah, "Why did you go out without telling us? You were careless and got papped" to which Zayn angrily piped up with "Perrie just so happens to be my girlfriend, am I not allowed to see her?" Management had sighed and replied with a short "She's your fake girlfriend Zayn. Don't start getting that mixed up. All though publicity of you two is good, we do it on our terms. Now get to your interview before you mess anything else up" 

The energy seemed to leave Zayn after that, he dragged his feet and his eyes were glazed over. 

They sit down at their acquired seats in the radio booth, the interviewer sat in front of them, a big, fake smile on her face. 

"Everyone, you're on in 3... 2.. 1."

"Hello and welcome back to Hits Radio, we have with us One Direction!" Clapping from the studio ensued, and the interviewer picked up some cue cards, and Liam dreads what's on them. 

"So, welcome boys! You finished your summer tour just about a month ago, how's it been since you got back?" Harry and Louis answer most of the questions, Liam chipping in once or twice. But Zayn, Zayn hasn't said anything, until the interviewer asks him a direct question, 

"Zayn, you and the boys were pictured out with your girlfriend and the rest of Little Mix, is it usual that you all go out together?" Zayn thought for a moment, he didn't know how to answer in the correct way... 

"Not really, but Jade has hurt her foot, so we were sort of just getting together to offer our condolences" He says, hoping management like what he said and they don't call him out on it later. 

"We hope she gets better soon!" The interviewer says, she turns to Harry and then starts to speak "So, when are your next couple of shows?" Harry tells them about the T.V performances and the free shows in America and the interviewer wraps up the interview, sending them on their way.  
On their way out, Liam grabs onto Zayn's wrist and holds him back a few paces. 

"Are you ok mate?" He says softly, Zayn goes to nod, but then doesn't. 

"No, I feel like shit. But I've got some tablets in my pocket, I'll take them and see how I feel later" He says, Liam wants to wrap him up in his arms, but he doesn't. He just nods and gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they all pile back into the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Liam has told Jesy about Zayn being ill, what do you think they'll do?


End file.
